Into the Woods
by SummerFaery
Summary: Once upon a time in a far off kingdom, there lived a short corporal, a sad young lad, and a childless baker with her husband. Each one has an impossible wish and when a crazy witch enters the picture, all magic will break lose.


**Hullo! This is my first ever published fanfiction that my friend and I co-wrote. One day, we were thinking about the musical, Into the Woods, after our school had performed the musical. For some reason, we thought that Shingeki No Kyojin fit this musical, so here you go! :) **

**HEADSUP! Also... this story is based on the actual script of Into the Woods. **

**Here is the list of characters in this chapter:**

**Narrator: Grisha**

**Little Red Riding hood: Mikasa**

**Cinderella: Levi**

**Cinderella's Step Mother: Mike Zacharius**

**Jack's Mother: Carla Yeager**

**Jack: Armin**

**Baker's Wife: Connie**

**Baker: Sasha**

**Grandmother: Keith Shadis**

**Florinda: Eld Jinn**

**Lucinda: Gunther Schultz**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Into the Woods or SNK**

* * *

**Act One**

**Scene 1**

_Far left, the home of Levi. He is in the kitchen, cleaning. Center, the cottage where Armin lives. He is inside, with his book about the outside world. Far right, the home/workplace of Sasha and Connie. They are preparing tomorrow's bread. Behind these homes, a drop depicts a large forest which separates them from the rest of the kingdom. Grisha steps forward.)_

Grisha: Once upon a time…

_Music, sharp and steady. Light on Levi)_

Levi (singing to us): I WISH

Grisha: -in a far-off kingdom-

Levi: MORE THAN ANYTHING

Grisha: -lived a short corporal-

Levi: MORE THAN LIFE

Grisha: -a sad young lad-

(Light on Armin and the book)

Levi: MORE THAN JEWELS

Armin: (to us) I WISH

Grisha: —and a childless baker—

(Light on Sasha and Connie)

Armin: MORE THAN LIFE

Levi, Sasha: I WISH

Grisha: —with her husband.

Armin: MORE THAN ANYTHING

Levi, Sasha, Armin: MORE THAN THE MOON

Connie: I WISH

Levi: THE KING IS GIVING A FESTIVAL.

Sasha, Connie: MORE THAN LIFE

Armin: I WISH

Levi: I WISH TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL—

Sasha, Connie: MORE THAN RICHES

Levi: —AND TELL HIM OFF

Armin: I WISH I COULD EXPLORE THE WORLD

Levi, Connie: MORE THAN ANYTHING

Sasha: I WISH WE HAD A CHILD.

Armin: LOOK AT THE TREES

Connie: I WANT A CHILD

Armin: I WANNA GO OUT AND SEE

Levi: I WISH TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL.

Armin: (overlapping) I WISH I COULD SEE THE HILLS OR SEA

Sasha, Connie (overlapping): I WISH WE MIGHT HAVE A CHILD.

All Four: I WISH...

(Mike Zacharius, and stepsisters, Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz, enter.)

Mike Zacharius (To Levi): YOU WISH TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL?

Grisha: A titan had killed his mother —

Mike Zacharius: You, Levi, the Festival?

You wish to go to the Festival?

Eld Jinn (overlapping): What, you, Levi the Festival?  
The Festival?!

Gunther Schultz (overlapping): What, you wish to go to the Festival?!

All Three: The Festival?! The King's Festival!?

Grisha: -and his father had taken for his new wife-

Mike Zacharius: The Festival!?

Grisha: -a woman with two daughters of her own.

Levi to (Eld and Gunther) LOOK AT YOUR NAILS! LOOK AT YOUR CLOTHES! PEOPLE WILL LAUGH AT YOU! YOU ARE A MESS. THE KING IS A SLOB AND WILL NOT RESOLVE.. I NEED TO MAKE HIM PAY!

TCH, TCH, TCH, TCH  
(Levi tchs musically, then falls about out of control. Music stops)

Grisha: Levi was beautiful of face, but rude and grumpy at heart.

(Music Resumes)

Grisha: Armin, on the other hand, had no father, and his adoptive mother—

Carla Jaeger (entering): I WISH

Grisha: Well, she almost got eaten by a titan before—

Carla Jaeger: I WISH ARMIN WAS NOT A FOOL  
I WISH MY HOUSE WAS NOT A MESS  
I WISH THAT SILLY BOOK WAS NOT AROUND  
I WISH THE WALLS WERE FULL OF GOLD-  
I WISH A LOT OF THINGS

(To ARMIN, music continuing under)

You foolish child! What in heaven's name are you doing outside?

Armin: I want to explore the world and see new things! I found this book about the outside world.

Carla Jaeger (Beat; flabbergasted): That book is wrong. How many times must I tell you to stay in inside?

(Two knocks on SASHA's door; CONNIE opens door; it is MIKASA)

Connie: Why, come in, Mikasa.

Mikasa: I WISH  
IT'S NOT FOR ME,  
IT'S FOR MR. SHADIS IN THE WOODS.  
A LOAF OF BREAD, PLEASE-  
TO BRING POOR OLD HUNGRY  
KEITH SHADIS IN THE WOODS  
(Insistent)  
JUST A LOAF OF BREAD, PLEASE  
(Sasha gives her a loaf of bread.)

Grisha: Levi had a surprise for his stepbrothers.

(LEVI rounds up MIKE, GUNTHER, ELD).

Levi: If you have cleaned the house in two hours, I'll let you take me to the ball. Hurry up you brats. I won't wait for much longer. Tch, filthy brats.  
(STEPMOTHER and STEP-BROTHERS exit.)

Mikasa: AND PERHAPS A STICKY BUN?  
OR FOUR?  
(Smiles sheepishly)

Levi: FUCKING BIRDS IN THE SKY,  
BIRDS IN THE EAVES,  
IN THE LEAVES,  
IN THE FIELDS,  
IN THE CASTLES AND PONDS

Mikasa: AND A FEW OF THOSE PIES  
Levi (Overlapping): COME, LITTLE BIRDS,  
DOWN FROM THE EAVES  
AND THE LEAVES,  
OVER FIELDS,  
OUT OF CASTLES AND PONDS

Armin: LOOK AT THESE SCENES, PAL

Levi (Falling into a trance): AHHH  
GET OUT OF MY HOUSE

YOU'RE LEAVING MESSES

AND I AM TIRED OF YOUR CRAP

GET OUT OF THE WAY

BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH

MY BROOM  
(Birds fly away as Levi hits them with his broom and cleaning supplies)

Carla Jaeger: Listen well, Armin. You need to get rid of that book.

Armin: But, Mother, no—I love this book-

Carla Jaeger: Love. Love! That book is false. It's filling your head with ridiculous ideas and I want a better house, not nonsense about.

Armin: But this book has taught me about everything I have never seen!

Carla Jaeger: Look at it!  
IT TALKS ABOUT TREES

IT TALKS ABOUT LIES

THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS

MOUNTAINS OR SEAS.

Armin: But-

Carla Jaeger: Son,  
WE'VE NO TIME TO SIT AND DITHER,  
WHILE I LISTEN TO YOU BLATHER  
AND NO ONE KEEPS A BOOK FOR A FRIEND!  
Sometimes I fear you're touched.

(Mikasa has been compulsively eating sweets at the Sasha's house; she now swallows, wiping her hands and mouth.)  
Mikasa: INTO THE WOODS,  
IT'S TIME TO GO,  
I HATE TO LEAVE,  
I HAVE TO, THOUGH.  
INTO THE WOODS-  
IT'S TIME AND SO  
I MUST BEGIN MY JOURNEY.

INTO THE WOODS  
AND THROUGH THE TREES  
TO WHERE I AM  
EXPECTED, MA'AM,  
INTO THE WOODS  
TO SHADIS'S HOUSE-  
(Mouth full) INTO THE WOODS  
TO SHADIS'S HOUSE—

Connie: You're certain of your way?

Mikasa: THE WAY IS CLEAR,  
THE LIGHT IS GOOD,  
I HAVE NO FEAR,  
NOR NO ONE SHOULD.  
THE WOODS ARE JUST TREES,  
THE TREES ARE JUST WOOD.  
I SORT OF HATE TO ASK IT,  
BUT DO YOU HAVE A BASKET?

Sasha: Don't stray and be late.

Connie: And save some of those sweets for Keith!

Mikasa: INTO THE WOODS  
AND DOWN THE DELL,  
THE PATH IT STRAIGHT,  
I KNOW IT WELL.  
INTO THE WOODS,  
AND WHO CAN TELL  
WHAT'S WAITING ON THE JOURNEY?

INTO THE WOODS  
TO BRING SOME BREAD  
TO KEITH WHO  
IS SICK IN BED.  
NEVER CAN TELL  
WHAT LIES AHEAD.  
FOR ALL THAT I KNOW,  
HE'S ALREADY DEAD.

BUT INTO THE WOODS,  
INTO THE WOODS,  
INTO THE WOODS,  
TO SHADIS'S HOUSE  
AND HOME BEFORE DARK.

(The birds have gone and Levi is even more grumpy)

Levi: FRIGGIN BIRDS  
BACK TO THE SKY,  
BACK TO THE EAVES  
AND THE LEAVES  
AND THE FIELDS  
AND THE—

(ELD and GUNTHER enter)

Eld Jinn: WE HAVE FINISHED CLEANING, LEVI! CAN WE TAKE YOU TO THE BALL?

Gunther: HERE I SWEPT UP ALL THE DIRT, LEVI! WE ARE READY TO GO!

Levi: IT LOOKS AWFUL

Eld Jinn: I know….

Gunther Schultz: But we tried..

Eld Jinn (to LEVI): I'll go fix it.

Gunther Schultz: When he's done, can we go?  
(ELD and GUNTHER continue babbling underneath.)

Levi (To himself): MOTHER SAID BE GOOD,  
FATHER SAID BE NICE,  
THAT WAS ALWAYS THEIR ADVICE.  
BUT THEY ARE STUPID, LEVI,  
DIRTY BRATS, LEVI,  
STUPID DIRTY STUPID DIRTY-

Eld Jinn: Finished!

Levi: WHAT'S THE GOOD OF BEING GOOD  
IF EVERYONE IS BLIND  
ALWAYS LEAVING DIRT BEHIND?  
NEVER MIND, LEVI  
THEY'RE ONLY BRATS LEVI-  
TCH BRATS TCH BRATS TCH-

Eld Jinn: (sneezes) I'm so sorry, Levi!

Levi (anger): You got filth on me.

Eld Jinn: Sorry.

Gunther Schultz: Hee hee hee- (Eld glares at him) Hee hee- (He stops. Music continues under.)


End file.
